Comeback
Comeback was the 13th episode of season two and the 35th episode of Glee. It aired February 15. The episode was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. It is the first episode that Kurt Hummel has not appeared in, though he was mentioned. Plot Sue Sylvester has fallen into a deep depression since her loss at the Cheerleading Regionals, which cost the Cheerios a spot at nationals. She attempts suicide (Sue-icide) by eating gummy bear vitamins, but is suitably unimpressed when they don't work. Emma suggests to Will that he invite Sue to join the Glee club for a week to help her get out of her funk. Initially skeptical, Will eventually warms up to Sue and notices the Glee club has a positive effect on her. However, Sue secretly reveals that she wants to destroy the club from the inside in her diary. She does this by attempting to turn Mercedes and Rachel against each other. Angry, the girls have a vocal "diva-off" at glee club rehearsals and sing Take Me or Leave Me However, they admire each other's singing during the song and become friends again, to the dismay of Sue. Will then takes Sue to the Pediatrics Cancer unit at the local hospital where he sings once a month. Sue's demeanor softens, and she enjoys her visit. Sue becomes annoyed with the students' efforts at singing anthems, which will be the theme at regionals. Sue and the rest of the club sing a song of her own choosing. Finn and Rachel lead the club members and Sue in a rendition of SING by My Chemical Romance. Ultimately, Sue becomes a fan of the 'music within me' and takes a part-time position as the coach of Aural Intensity, much to Will's horror. Meanwhile, Rachel dresses Brittany in her own signature style of conservative dress to her make a social comeback at McKinley. This backfires when the rest of the female student body dresses like Rachel but claim that it was Brittany that made the style trendy. Sam forms a Justin Bieber tribute band to impress Quinn, and sings Baby to woo her from Finn. Earlier, Quinn lied to Sam that she did not kiss Finn but had saved his life by extracting a gumball from a choking Finn's mouth. Artie and Mike are concerned that their girlfriends are coming down from a "Valentine's Day high" and Puck wants to impress Lauren, so they join "The Justin Bieber Experience". Together they perform Somebody to Love, and the boys suitably impress their girlfriends who show their affection. When Lauren becomes nervous about performing for the first time in front of the glee club, Puck suggests that during her solo she should imagine they are all wearing only their underwear. Starting off timid, Lauren eventually confidently sings I Know What Boys Like to the rest of the Glee club. Santana confronts Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Quinn was impressed by Sam's Bieber-inspired performance but Sam confronts her about her encounter with Finn and states that he is now dating Santana. Finally, Rachel asserts that Sing will not be competitive enough at regionals and suggests that the club write their own anthem. The other members disagree, but later Finn tells Rachel that he agrees with her and suggests that she is on a "comeback." Trivia *When Rachel and Mercedes sing the song "Take Me or Leave Me " from the Broadway musical "Rent" Rachel sings the part of Maureen Johnson originally played by Idina Menzel who also happens to play the role of Rachel's mother. *Although credited, Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel), Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri Schuester) and Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) do not appear in this episode. *The first time Lauren had a solo. Songs *'Baby '''by ''Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris. Sung by Sam *'Somebody to Love' by Justin Bieber. Sung by The Justin Bieber Experience *'Take Me or Leave Me '''from ''Rent. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes *'This Little Light of Mine' by Harry Dixon Loes. Sung by Will,Sue and the hospital patients *'I Know What Boys Like' by The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren *'SING' by My Chemical Romance. Sung by New Directions with Sue Guest Stars Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlene Amoia as Nurse Bailey Production Errors *When Sue is talking to Rachel in the corridor, she calls her 'Michele'. *After the performance of SING, Quinn approaches Sam wearing black leggings. Then after they break up at Glee Rehearsals she is wearing red leggings. Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes thumb|right|300px|GLEE-Wind thumb|left|300px|Comeback Teaser Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes